


A Stormy Full Moon

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Love, Please don't tag stancest, Post Weirdmageddon, Stan O' War II, Werewolf!Stan, a little Feral!Ford in chapter two, the poor scared pup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: "Stanley?" Ford whispered, placing a gentle hand on his back.





	1. Midnight Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 

It was late at night on the Stan O' War 2, midnight. The twins had long since settled down for the night. It had actually been a peaceful day. No anomalies, no adventures, nothing. 

Though now, Ford was awoken by a flash of lightning and a loud thud. He jolted up right, looking around wildly, only to remember he needed his glasses to see. Slipping them on, his vision became clearer as his eyes darted around the room.

They soon landed on a large, furry form on the floor. It took him a moment to realize the transforming figure was his brother, fear immediately turning into a mixture of relief and concern. They'd only been at sea for a few weeks and he'd completely forgotten about this. Slowly, he slid off his bed and knelt beside his beastly brother.

"Stanley?" Ford whispered, placing a gentle hand on his back. 

The werewolf snapped his head around instantly, baring his teeth for a moment before seeing it was only Ford. Nonetheless, it still caused the elder to reel back on instinct, falling on his butt. Stan's ears flattened back against his head, whining in apology.  
The werewolf stood on all fours, wobbling over to Ford as the floor continuously moved beneath him. Once at his brother's side, he butted his head lightly against the others, whining again.

"It's okay, Stan. You just startled me. I'm fine." Stanford reassured, petting his brother's head. 

Stan didn't listen, instead whining louder and louder. It worried Ford further when he noticed tears welling in his eyes. Why would his brother be so worked up? Did something happen? 

"Stan, what's the ma-" 

Lightning lit up the sky, thunder shaking the boat afterwards, cutting Ford's question short. Though, it was answered when Stan yipped, shaking as he bowed his head into the other's chest. He was scared of the loud storm brewing outside. 

"Oh, Stan..." Ford said, taking his brother's large head into his hands. "It's just a little storm. There's nothing to worry about, you're safe." 

Stan didn't pay any attention to him, glazed eyes darting erratically around the room, the place unfamiliar. Then it really snapped. It wasn't just the storm, it was their surroundings too. Stan's werewolf form found all this new and cramped and scary.

"...Hey, Stan. Hey." Ford said, getting his brother to look him in the eyes. "It's okay. I know this is all new and you're scared, but you're not alone. I'm here." 

After a moment of quietly staring, Stan leaned close enough to lick Ford from his chin to his nose. Stanford sputtered, spitting and laughing at the werewolf's affectionate actions as he wiped dog slobber from his mouth. 

"Ugh, I h-hate you sometimes." Ford joked light-heartedly. 

But with Stan still in a fragile state, he took it a little more seriously and lowered his head, lip quivering. It made Ford truly hate himself.

"I-I-I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Please, don't cry anymore." Ford begged, wrapping his arms around Stan's large neck. 

Stan leaned into the hug, wrapping his arms around Ford's torso. The older brother felt the werewolf sniffle, tightening his hold. God, he felt like such a jerk.

After a moment, he pulled away, standing up and walking over to his brother's bed, pushing it till it butted up against his own. His werewolf brother looked at him in question, coming up to his bedside. Ford climbed in on his side, patting the open space beside him in invitation. 

Stan didn't wait another second, jumping up onto the joined beds and laying his head on Ford's chest. Ford smiled at his little, well currently bigger, brother fondly who looked back at him with a tired, dopey smile. Ears folded back, Stan gently licked at Ford's chin and neck, causing the man to laugh.

"Stan, stooop." Ford groaned in fake irritation. 

But Stan didn't obey, continuing to lick him. He licked his neck, his chin, his face, and his hands, his way of showing affection and to clean him. He only stopped when another roll of thunder exploded, jumping slightly before laying his head on his brother's chest again. 

Ford gently stroked his fur with one hand and rubbed his large ear with the other. Stan sighed, leaning into the touch as the tension left his body. The older twin smiled and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he felt two strong human arms wrapped around his hips and his twin's head laying on his stomach. He was wearing absolutely no clothes and was completely out of it. From last night's events, he would expect no less. 

With a tired yawn, he sat up carefully and tried at prying Stan's arms from around him to no avail. His brother just tightened them more securely around him, like how a python does with its prey. Rolling his eyes good naturally, he tugged the comforter from beneath them and splayed it across Stan's unclothed body. 

"Even as a human, you still act like an overgrown puppy." Ford chuckled out quietly when his brother nuzzled his cheek lightly into his stomach.

Smiling, Ford ruffled is brother's hair before lying back down. He was gonna be here a while.


	2. Morning's Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A little undressed, aren't you?"

Stan groaned, feeling the affects of his werewolf transformation from last night. He had forgotten all about the problem after Weirdmageddon occurred. So it caught him off guard when he woke up at midnight with sharp pains.

Yawning, he tightened his grip around the pillow laying beneath his head. Except, it wasn't a pillow. It was something soft, but solid and firm and...warm?

Cracking his eyes open, he looked to what he had his arms hooked around only to realize it was his brother's waist. Now wide awake, Stan turned his attention up. And there was Ford and his dumb nerdy face looking down at him.

"Uuhhh...hey." Stan said awkwardly.

"Hey." Ford chuckled.

Unsure really of what to say or do, Stan glanced around the room. He first noticed that his bed was butted up against Ford's, giving them more space to lay about. The second thing he noticed was that the comforter was draped across himself.

Curiosly, he lifted it just enough for him to glance under, to which he quickly pulled it back down. A blush erupted across his cheeks and ears. God, he was naked.

"A little undressed, aren't you?" Ford asked, laughing at his poor brother.

Stan scowled at the tease and laughter, turning an even brighter red. He wrapped the comforter tightly around himself as he sat and scooted to the end of the bed.

Wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, Ford ceased his laughter for his brother's sake and followed in suit. Kneeling behind Stan on the bed, he wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his face into the side of the younger's head.

"Don't be like that." Ford said. "You know I'm just teasing." 

"Humph." 

Seeing that Stan was gonna be a bit stubborn, he decided to use a different tactic. Burying his nose in the crook of his brother's neck and pressing his chest against the other's back, Ford let out a loud, rumbling purr.

Stan stiffened momentarily at the action as it surprised him. But slowly he began to relax as his embarrassment decipitated. 

It was a tactic Ford would use to calm his twin when he usually got upset or mad. The purring had been soothing to the children as well when they'd had nightmares.

The purring continued for a few minutes in extra insurance before Stan was no longer tense. Ford smiled, pulling back as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Go get some clothes on."


End file.
